


Carissimi, The Newest Angel

by cuddlepuss



Category: Castiel - Fandom, Dean Winchester - Fandom, Gabriel - Fandom, Kevin Tran - Fandom, Sam Winchester - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Boyfriends, Angels, Car Accident, Growing love, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A message goes out to Cas and Gabe as they relax at the bunker with Sam, Dean and Kevin, but what's the surprise they bring back with them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carissimi, The Newest Angel

**Author's Note:**

> When a new angel is sent out, prematurely, to take up her post on earth in the aftermath of the Apocalypse, can Castiel, Gabriel, Sam and Dean help her learn what she needs to know, and how will she react to life with an attractive young human male around?

Gabriel and Castiel were with Sam, Dean and Kevin in the lounge room of the bunker when they suddenly, as one, tilted their heads to one side as if they were listening to something only they could hear, then, with a nod to one another, they disappeared in a flutter of wings.

Reappearing moments later, they each had a hand on the upper arm of a young lady, maybe in her early twenties. Her head was bowed, her shoulders drooped, and she looked exhausted, like the only thing keeping her upright were the hold the angels had on her.

She was trembling violently, whether from cold or fear they didn’t know. Jumping to their feet, the Winchesters came round to stand before the angels, questions on their faces, Kevin stayed by the sofa, but standing now. Sam, in his usual gallant style, made a move to lift her into his arms, only for Gabe to hold up his spare hand, in a ‘stop’ gesture. Perplexed, Sam did.

Gabriel explained _”You mustn’t, any of you, touch her yet. Carissimi is a newly descended young angel, on her first mission to earth, she must readjust her energy output or you, or she, may get seriously injured.”_ So saying, the two angels took her to a spare room to recover from the descent.

When they came back, they were talking in whispers between themselves, they looked both furtive and uncomfortable. Dean, sitting once more, looked from one to the other and demanded that they speak up and explain themselves.

Gabriel started again, having looked at Cas, and sat beside Sam snapping up some candy. _”Carissimi is one of the lowest ranking angels, very young, comparatively, and not very well trained. She’s only a few hundred years old, and her incomplete training means that the descent was more difficult, as will be settling into her host’s body. The lack of guidance is down to the fact that many angels didn’t survive the aborted apocalypse, and many are now left unable to function in their jobs, so the trainees are being forced out before being fully ready, to complete training ‘on the job’.”_

Gabe was getting enraged, so Cas took over the explanations _”Carissimi is one of the ‘comfort giving’ angels, the ones that turn up at times of great tribulation and grief. She has been sent to earth in the aftermath of the apocalypse, to provide comfort and reassurance to those that suffered at that time. We, Gabriel and I, together with you three, are assigned to complete her training, so she understands the needs of her vessel and how to complete her mission without harm to herself or others.”_

For a whole day and night, Carissimi slept, not moving, scarcely breathing, still and pale as a ghost. Castiel and Gabriel took turns in watching over her, and updating the hunters and prophet as to her condition. With trepidation, they looked up as she approached with Cas the day after she arrived so unexpectedly. Sam jumped to his feet and invited her to sit, Dean asked if she wanted some lunch, and Kevin asked if she wanted coffee. Gabe smiled at her, and beckoned her to the table, informing her of the human customs of eating and drinking. Searching her vessels memories, she found her vessel liked coffee, and ate only none-meaty foods. Sam offered a salad, Carissimi, with Cas nodding agreement, accepted.

Not sure how to make the coffee, Kevin poured it straight from the maker, and brought the sugar and milk to the table, for Carissimi to add herself. She looked to Gabe, who added four sugars and lots of milk, sipping it, Carissimi grimaced and Dean sniggered, before pouring more, adding less sugar and milk, and letting her try again. Sipping it again, she smiled.

Meantime, Sam made a cheese salad and garnished it with flair, as it was the first human food Carissimi would be trying, he wanted it to look good. Nibbling daintily, she ate the salad, but not the strong cheddar, though she did savour the edam. Gabe snapped up some syrup sponge pudding with custard for her, but again she refused. Dean snorted with laughter, Gabe huffed in exasperation.

While they still hunted, and researched every day, they also made time daily to help Carissimi get accustomed to humanity and its ways and frailties. Before they knew it, she’d been there a week, and Kevin was getting smitten. Gabe, hugging Sam one day, saw a look of puzzlement in Carissimi’s eyes as she looked at them, then at Kevin, and back to them again. When Dean and Cas came in, also hand in hand, she looked more puzzled and sad than before.

Gabe, unsure what the problem was, called her over, and asked what was wrong. In typical confused angel style, she came straight out with it _”Why are you and Sam, and Dean and Cas, constantly touching each other? Is it something I should do? Who should I touch?_

Sam, trying not to laugh, looked at Gabe, to find him red faced and slightly bemused looking, deciding to take pity on him, and Carri, as he’d nicknamed her, he explained that he and Gabe, and Dean and Cas, were in love, two couples, and so touching, cuddling, kissing and the like was normal human behaviour. If she, herself ever fell in love, then she’d want to touch and kiss the one she loved too, until then, shaking hands on meeting someone, and putting an arm around them to offer comfort, was enough.

Carri, head cocked to one side, looked deep into Sam’s eyes, almost like she was reading his thoughts, then, nodding, she asked where Kevin was. The young prophet came out from the bookshelves behind her, flushed a bright scarlet, and eyes on anything but Carri. Gliding toward him, she set her hands on his shoulders, and placed her lips to his, much to everyone’s surprise. Kevin put his hands tentatively on her hips, and returned the kiss.

 

Gabe and Cas looked at each other, had one of their weird ‘silent angel conversations’ and nodded in unison, going over and standing one each side of the young pair. Closing their eyes, and seeming to concentrate, they both, as one, broke into beaming grins, before returning to their partners and kissing them. Whatever they’d done, they were pleased with the result. 

Days went past, and as Carri grew more accomplished at divining human emotions, expressions, and actions, she also grew closer to Kevin. Sam and Dean worried though, while they knew Kevin was a good young man, he was a young man, with all the suppressed desires and emotions that that entails, and Carri was a very innocent, young female, angel or not. The brothers spoke to the two older angels, voicing their concerns.

When they did, Cas and Gabe smiled, and asked if they’d not wondered about what they did the day Carri and Kevin first kissed. Admitting to wondering, Gabe confessed they’d just done a very minor mind-sweep, to see how they felt toward one another, and had been delighted to note genuine interest on both sides. Reassured, the four went on a supply run, leaving the youngsters alone.

When they got back, they found that all was not calm – Crowley had found out about Carissimi, and tricked Kevin into taking her down to see him. He, being the king of hell, had deliberately upset the young angel’s ideas, and made her doubt Kevin’s love. Kevin was heart-broken, as was Carri. Furious, the angels visited Crowley in his cell, while Dean went to Kevin, and Sam went to Carri.

Convincing both of the younger ones that Crowley was the cause and the other one was completely innocent of charges took time, but they did it. Cas managed to stop Gabe from smiting Crowley where he cowered, and the peace was restored, even if it was fragile at first. The angels were left to make dinner between them, while the humans went on a beer and pie run.

Carri’s first mission was closer to home than anyone could have imagined. Her ‘angel radio’ sent her to a place not two miles from the bunker. A small child sat at the roadside, arms wrapped around herself as she cried bitterly. Gabe accompanied her, taking along a mobile to call Sam if he needed to. Carri, approaching the girl, who was no more than seven, hunkered down on the curb beside her, and asked what was wrong – the young girl, breaking into another burst of tears, pointed at the other side of the road. Walking over, Gabe cursed under his breath, ‘radioed’ Carri, and phoned Sam. 

The other side of the road led to a steep drop off, half way down it, was a small car, smoking gently in the still, humid air. While Sam drove to the spot, and Carri distracted the girl, ironically called Samantha – Sammy for short, Gabe disappeared down the cliff face and peered cautiously into the interior. One glance was enough to tell him that the adults inside, presumably the girl’s parents, were no longer alive. 

When Sam got there, he called the Sherriff’s department, and reported the accident, claiming to have seen the child at the roadside as he drove home. Carri, under Gabe’s guidance, claimed to be an aunt that had been with her, and asked to take her home, given the circumstances, permission was granted, and Sammy came to the bunker, much to Sam’s delight. He hadn’t liked being called Sammy, and now no-one could for fear of mistaken identity.

While they drove carefully along in Sam’s car, Gabe ‘radioed’ Cas to warn Kevin and Dean as to their visitor’s arrival and prepare a room for a girl child. When they arrived there, Dean was waiting with Cas, arms crossed, wanting to know the girls name – Gabe hadn’t said. When they found out, Cas silenced Dean before he swore in front of Sammy, Sam standing behind her, grinning. 

Having searched her family background, and come up with no relatives, Carri raised the subject of Sammy’s future, which no-one seemed to have any ideas about. Looking at Kevin, Carri stepped forward and kissed him again, blushing, Kevin wrapped a cautious arm around Carri’s shoulders, not wanting to come on too strong to someone so new to humanity, and Gabe grinned with pleasure. Suddenly, brushing her fingers over Kevin’s face, Carissimi disappeared in a rustling of feathers. Cas and Gabe, puzzled, tried to trace her, but she didn’t respond. Alarmed, they, taking the hunters with them, took off to try and find her, leaving Kevin to man the fort, and look after Sammy.

Sam and Gabe found Carri eventually, in the mall of a nearby town, gathering things that Sammy would need to stay with them for a while, until her future was settled. Cas and Dean arrived shortly after Sam called to tell them where she was. Sam, using a fake credit card, paid for all the goods that Carissimi had gathered, and had to admit, she’d been thorough. It took both cars to carry everything that they got, as well as the groceries that were deemed important for a growing child (including chocolate much to Gabriel’s delight).

Having travelled back to the bunker, Carissimi, as the only female there (even if Dean teased Sam and Gabe about being such) took charge of organising Sammy’s room with her, making sure it was close to someone that could help her if she needed it. Having gotten her settled, she returned to the main lounge room to talk with the others.

While ‘helping’ Sam and Cas put together a meal for them all, Carri asked about human interactions with children and adults, and between couples, trying to understand the differences in how Sam and Gabe, and Cas and Dean were reacting with one another, and their interactions with Sammy. Finding that parents and children had relationships something similar to God and mankind, she understood that one, but having never been mated as an angel, nor been in heat, learning what a ‘couple’ was was confusing to say the least.

Cas tried explaining from the angel’s point of view, and Sam from the human’s, but Carri didn’t get it, so Gabe and Dean tried, still meeting with failure. Then, with those kisses behind them, Kevin asked Carri why she’d kissed HIM like that, but not one of the others. When an instant answer of ‘because I like you more than them, I don’t want to kiss them’ came, Kevin smiled and said a couple was like that feeling, but stronger. You wanted to be with that person only, care for them, protect them, keep them from harm. Kissing and touching were just small parts of it. That’s when the light started to dawn.

Looking from Cas, to Sam, and Dean to Gabe, then at Kevin, she tilted her head in that typically angelic way, and asked to try something. Going first to Sam, she placed a kiss on his lips, frowned in concentration, and moved on to Dean, did the same, before standing before Cas and asking for permission, and repeating her actions when permission was granted. Gabe opened his arms, inviting her close, now seeing what she was doing, HE kissed her lips briefly, before stepping back and nestling into Sam. Nodding to herself, as if in agreement with an unspoken thought, Carri then stood before Kevin.

Frowning prettily, Carissimi, head tilted to one side, said to Kevin _”Given the range of people here, I have to say, I find you to be the most agreeable of all the kisses. May I have another one?”_ Kevin, looking at Gabe, then Cas, got nods from both, and stood up, gently wrapping his arms around Carri’s waist to hold her while he tenderly placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Sam and Dean left the room, snorts of laughter echoing along the corridor behind them as they went to the garage to hide among the cars.

Sammy, coming out of her room and finding the three angels and the prophet, asked if she might have a drink, then what had happened to her parents. This is when Carissimi came into her own, while the males sat looking on, she sank to her knees beside the seven year old, and, in a clear, quiet voice, explained that they’d not survived the car crash, so she, Carri, would look after her for a while, with the help of uncles Sam, Dean, Kevin, Cas and Gabe. Saddened, but comforted by Carri’s touch, Sammy nodded and sat on Carri’s lap.

When the brothers came back in, they were surprised to find that the kitchen and lounge were in darkness, and the sounds and smells of a family meal were coming from the board room. There, seated around the table, were the three angels, the prophet, and, close beside Carri, was Sammy. A place was set out for the two hunters, one each beside their angels, while Kevin faced Carri and Sammy. Days turned into weeks, weeks slid into months, and the seasons changed, but nothing changed at the bunker, the four still hunted and taught Carri, who still looked after Sammy and went on ‘comfort missions’, while Kevin watched over Sammy in her absence. 

As Halloween approached, and Sammy was still, now three months on, still living at the bunker, Carissimi took her courage in her hands and again raised Sammy’s future with the other five. Most had ‘forgotten’ or overlooked the fact that her future wasn’t yet decided. In those three months however, Carri and Kevin had gotten as close as Sam and Gabe were, and as close as Dean was to Cas. Kevin, a look of distinct nervousness on his face, stood and walked over to Gabe and Cas to speak with them.

Listening carefully and watching him closely, Gabriel and Castiel, having conspired briefly on angel radio, nodded in agreement and clapped him on the back. Kevin, with a look at Sam and Dean, took a big breath, then approached Carri, sinking to one knee before the confused angel. Taking both of her hands in his, Kevin asked if, now her brothers had agreed, she would honour him by marrying him. Carissimi, instead of answering, merely looked bewildered.

Kevin, emotional and thinking he’d been rejected, raced off to his room, hiding in it, feeling scorned and hurt. Cas and Gabriel, trying to explain to Carri what marriage was, and what it entailed, made a bad situation worse, to the point that Sam stepped in, sent them both away, and talked to the confused young angel himself. Having explained what marriage was, how much it meant to most humans, and how Kevin must have taken her silence for rejection of all that he was, Carri flew to his side, locked doors no obstacle to an angel. 

Wrapping her arms around him, she now asked him, not just to marry her, but to bond with her, as her soul-mate, through life, death and into the eternity beyond. If he agreed, their essences – his soul and her grace – would be united in the most private way possible, for the rest of time. His broken heart miraculously repaired, Kevin agreed and they went to ‘break the news’ to the others.

This though, still left the puzzle of what to do about young Sammy, but Kevin had an answer for that too. Could he and Carri not adopt her, the other couples being godparents for her, and, if they all agreed, keep her at the bunker, home schooled, and he’d look after her while they did their hunting and comforting. The couples, separating off to consider it, came back and agreed. Gabriel though, had more to add, he’d surrender a little of his grace to make Sammy a full part of the three couple family, Cas and Carri agreeing to do the same. Within the year, there were three married couples living in the bunker, with the daughter and god daughter of them all.


End file.
